Operation: LETTER
by Numbuh 88
Summary: Sequel to NEW KID.  Numbuh 30, my OC, enlists the help of Sector V when he receives a letter that tells what happened to his parents, and has information that could help bring kids and adults closer together. Rated T for bodily references, no vulgarity.


CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR

A fanfic by Numbuh 88

(Based on characters created by Tom Warburton)

NOW LOADING...

KIDS NEXT DOOR MISSION

OPERATION

L.E.T.T.E.R.

* * *

Little

Enigmatic

Tot

Takes

Enormous

Responsibility

* * *

Cast:

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno)

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.)

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban)

Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beatles)

Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln)

Numbuh 30 (Davriel Mackenzie) (My own creation.)

Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright)

Numbuh 362 (Rachel Mckenzie)

Mrs. Carol Rothschild (Also my own creation.)

Dr. Lincoln

DCFDTL (Delightful Children From Down The Lane)

Father

* * *

**EXTERIOR: KND MOON-BASE**

**INTERIOR: COLLEGE-STYLE CLASSROOM**

(Numbuh 30 is now teaching kid/adult relations to KND operatives, hoping to help bridge the gap between kids and adults. He is currently giving a lecture on adults to a group of operatives, among which are Sonia, Lee, Numbuh 65.3 and Numbuh 74.239.)

**NUMBUH 30:** A common misconception held amongst children is that adults don't worry about anything. Well, that's not true. The truth is, adults have much more to worry about than us kids, such as the state of the world, how to live comfortable lives, and, of course, how to properly raise the next generation, namely us children. (_He sees Sonia raise her hand_.) Yes, Numbuh 83?

**SONIA:** Isn't the way grown-ups raise us exactly what the Kids Next Door are fighting against?

**NUMBUH 30:** That is only half true. Yes, there are too many adults who get over-ambitious in how they raise their kids, but there are even more adults who truly have their childrens' best interests at heart. Now, we mustn't forget that we are at an early stage in our lives, and our understanding of adults are very limited, but if we all work together, we can achieve a better understanding of adolescence and adulthood, and hopefully, bring peace and cooperation to people of all ages.

**LEE:** Cool.

(The egg timer on Numbuh 30's desk buzzes, then explodes.)

**NUMBUH 30:** I have _got_ to get a new timer. (_To class_) Well, that's all the time we have for today. (_As the operatives leave the room, Davriel calls after them_) Remember, tomorrow is on how to get along with teenagers, and I will be in my office on Tuesday but not Wednesday!

**NUMBUH 65.3:** Gee, he really knows his stuff about adults!

**NUMBUH 74.239:** Yeah, but can we really take this kind of advice from someone who never knew his parents?

(Numbuh 74.239 doesn't realize that Numbuh 30 overheard that, and Davriel moodily approaches his desk, gathers his notes, and glances at a framed photograph on the edge of the desk. It is a photo of himself with Numbuhs 1 through 5, all of them smiling happily with Numbuh 3 holding a Rainbow Monkey. Numbuh 86 enters, carrying an envelope.)

**NUMBUH 86(_Yelling_):** NUMBUH 30!

**NUMBUH 30(_Surprised_):** Uuh.. Yes, Numbuh 86?

**NUMBUH 86(_Calmly_):** This letter just came in for you. It's from Gallagher Orphanage.

(Fanny hands Davriel the envelope.)

**NUMBUH 30:** That's the orphanage where I was recruited. I wonder what it's all about.

(Numbuh 30 opens the envelope, and inside is a folded piece of paper with a sticky note attached. He removes the note and reads it.)

**NUMBUH 30(_Reading_):** "Davriel, now that you're in the Kids Next Door, I don't think this can wait any longer. Sincerely, Mrs. Rothschild."

**NUMBUH 86:** Who's Mrs. Rothschild?

**NUMBUH 30:** She's in charge of Gallagher Orphanage. Why is there an anxious tone in this note?

**NUMBUH 86:** How can you tell she's anxious?

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, her handwriting. It looks a little shakier than I remember.

(Davriel unfolds the paper, reads it, and suddenly gasps.)

(That same day...)

**EXTERIOR: KND TREEHOUSE**

**INTERIOR: MAIN LIVING HALL**

(Numbuh 5 is on a couch, painting her toenails, while Numbuh 4 is playing a handheld game, and Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 are looking up at the ceiling, where Numbuh 1 is standing.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Wow, Numbuh 2! These magnetic shoes of yours really work!

**NUMBUH 2:** Gee, already you've got a magnetic personality! (_He laughs, but Numbuh 5 groans_.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Will you can it, Numbuh 2?

**NUMBUH 3:** Aww, he looks like a cute little bat up there! (_She makes a bat-like squeaking noise, then giggles_.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Of course, how am I going to get down from here?

**NUMBUH 2:** Simple. I'll just disengage the magnetic field in your shoes.

(Numbuh 2 takes out a remote, turns the knob, and Numbuh 1 falls to the floor.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Ouch! Next time, warn me!

**NUMBUH 4:** Hey, Numbuh 2, how come you never make me any new 2x4 tech?

**NUMBUH 2:** Yeah, right. I don't even trust you with the keys to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., Numbuh 4!

**NUMBUH 5:** Come on, Hoagie! Give the little guy a chance, huh?

**NUMBUH 4:** Yeah! At least let me try out that remote!

(Numbuh 4 grabs the remote from Numbuh 2.)

**NUMBUH 2:** Hey! Don't touch...

(Wally turns the knob on the remote, and Numbuh 1 goes careening feet-first into the couch that Numbuh 5 is on, and Numbuh 4 turns the knob to "off". We then see the couch overturned, with Numbuh 1's feet showing and Numbuh 5 on the floor, with nail polish all over her face.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Okay, I take it back.

(Suddenly, the alarm blares.)

**COMPUTER:** Warning! Incoming sooper-important KND craft!

**NUMBUH 1:** Kids Next Door, to the hangar!

(Numbuhs 1-5 rush out of the room, with Numbuh 5 wiping her face with a cloth.)

**INTERIOR: HANGAR**

(The kids rush into the hangar, where a small KND craft is landing. The hatch opens, and Numbuh 86 emerges.)

**NUMBUH 86:** Attention, Sector V! Myself and another fellow operative are here with sensitive information that could not be disclosed over KND frequencies!

**NUMBUH 3:** Where's the other operative?

(Numbuh 30 emerges from the craft.)

**NUMBUH 30:** Right here!

**NUMBUHS 1-5:** Numbuh 30!

(When Numbuh 30 steps off the craft, the kids step forward, greeting him enthusiastically. Numbuh 5 gives him a big hug.)

**NUMBUH 5(_Laughing_):** It's great to see ya again, Davriel!

**NUMBUH 30:** It's great to see you guys again too!

**NUMBUH 86:** A-HEM!

(Everyone ceases conversation and turn their attention towards Numbuh 86.)

**NUMBUH 86:** If we're now finished with the friendly banter...

**NUMBUH 4:** But we've barely had any friendly banter!

**NUMBUH 86:** SHUT UP! Anyway, Numbuh 30 has information that we both believe we should tell you people first!

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, it didn't _have_ to be Sector V. I mean, I hate to be such a bother...

**NUMBUH 1:** Oh, don't worry about it, Numbuh 30. Now what's so important that you couldn't tell us over the usual communications?

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, as you all know, I never knew my parents...

**NUMBUH 2:** That's right.

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, today I received a letter that was entrusted to the orphanage's owner. (_He holds up the envelope_.) A letter that was written by my mother!

(Numbuhs 1-5 express their amazement.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Well, that's very interesting, but how does it concern the Kids Next Door?

**NUMBUH 30:** It's all about what happened to her that we felt you should all be the first to know.

**NUMBUH 1:** Well, come along! You can read it to us in the living hall!

(Everyone leaves the hangar.)

**INTERIOR: MAIN LIVING HALL**

(Everyone is seated on the room's three couches, with Numbuh 30 in the center. All attention is focused toward him.)

NUMBUH** 30:** All right, here goes... (_Begins reading_)

"My dearest Davriel, this is from your mother. By the time you find this letter, you will be 8 years old, and I will be long gone. You see, your father, Martin Mackenzie, died of a heart attack before you were born, so he didn't get to see you when you arrived. Then, two weeks after I gave birth to you, I was diagnosed with breast cancer. Dr. Lincoln said that there was nothing he could do. My case was terminal. I should never have ignored it for so long, for it is what has kept me from watching you grow up. You have no other family, so I have left you in the care of Mrs. Carol Rothschild at Gallagher Orphanage, for she is an old family friend and I know I can trust her. Although I am gone, you will always carry me and your father with you, and I know that you will make us proud."

"My dearest love to you,"

"Your mother,"

"Angela Mackenzie"

(Everyone else in the room is teary-eyed, and Numbuh 3 blows her nose on a handkerchief.)

**NUMBUH 5:** That's so beautiful.

**NUMBUH 1:** Uh... she mentioned something called "breast cancer." What's that?

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, that's what Numbuh 86 and I thought you should be told about. She also wrote this... (_Reads_)

"P.S."

"In this letter I have also included information about breast cancer that I got from Dr. Lincoln. Some adults might have a problem with me telling a child this, but I believe you have a right to know what took me from you."

"A. M."

(Davriel takes a pamphlet out of the envelope and hands it to Nigel. As he reads it, Numbuhs 2-5 look over his shoulders.)

**NUMBUH 3:** Gosh, I had no idea.

**NUMBUH 2:** So, what Cree had wasn't just Battle Ready Armor, but also...

**NUMBUH 1:** Unbelievable.

**NUMBUH 4:** Um... I don't quite get it.

(Numbuh 5 whispers into Numbuh 4's ear, and his eyes widen with amazement.)

**NUMBUH 30:** Numbuh 86 and I thought we could use your help in bringing this information to the rest of the Kids Next Door. I mean, since I know you all and you've all been a great help to me.

**NUMBUH 1:** Well, say no more! (_He puts his hand on Davriel's shoulder_) You can count on us, little friend!

**NUMBUH 30:** "Little?"

**NUMBUH 1:** Well, you are younger than the rest of us.

**NUMBUH 30:** Whatever.

(In the background, Numbuh 3 reads the pamphlet and curiously pats her chest.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Wait! Your mom mentioned the name "Dr. Lincoln!" Could she mean my dad?

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, this pamphlet says "Gallagher Memorial Hospital." Isn't that where your dad works?

**NUMBUH 86:** Hmm. Before we start spreadin' the word, it might be best to get some additional information on this disease.

**NUMBUH 4:** And who better to talk to than someone who knew and diagnosed your mum personally?

**NUMBUH 30:** Exactly! Wally, you just might be smarter than you look.

**NUMBUH 4:** Aw, you're just sayin' that!

**NUMBUH 2(_Whispering to Numbuh 5_):** In fact, I know he is.

**NUMBUH 4:** Hey!

(Later that evening...)

**EXTERIOR: GALLAGHER HOSPITAL**

**INTERIOR: DR. LINCOLN'S OFFICE**

(Dr. Lincoln is sitting at his desk, wearing his surgeon's garb and going over notes. There is suddenly an impatient knocking at the door, and it flings open, revealing Numbuh 86.)

**DR. LINCOLN:** Well, hello there, lil' girl! What can I do for you?

**NUMBUH 86:** Listen here, adult! Our intelligence reveals that you have information badly needed for for a new KND initiative! I will require all your notes, includin' your personal journals and...

(Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 30 enter the room, and Abby shoves Fanny aside.)

**NUMBUH 5**: All right, that's enough, Fanny! Let Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 30 handle this!

**NUMBUH 86:** How dare you? KND protocol clearly states that...

**NUMBUH 30:** Numbuh 86, _please! _Can we just handle this situation without bullying anyone? Why don't you just supervise the others while they're on guard duty?

**NUMBUH 86:** Oooooh... Very well! But I'm only lettin' you do it your way because it concerns your mum!

(Numbuh 86 storms into the hall.)

**DR. LINCOLN:** Why, Abby! Come to pay your ol' dad a visit? And you brought a friend!

**NUMBUH 5:** Uh, dad, this is Davriel Mackenzie. You diagnosed his mom with breast cancer.

**NUMBUH 30:** Dr. Lincoln, I know that this kind of information isn't typically for people my age, but I have to know everything you know about my mother and what killed her.

**DR. LINCOLN:** Why certainly, sonny. But surely, ya know a good deal about it from that letter ya got, with the paper, and the ink, and (_gibberish_) . Although, since you're her son, it probably wasn't enough.

**NUMBUH 30:** Wait, you know about the letter?

**DR. LINCOLN:** Of course! Just before she passed on, Angela entrusted me to keep this for you.

(Dr. Lincoln opens a drawer in his desk, takes out a photograph and gives it to Davriel. It is a picture of an adult couple: a brown-haired man and a pregnant woman with curly blonde hair.)

**NUMBUH 30:** My parents?

**DR. LINCOLN:** Yep.

**NUMBUH 5:** Hold up! You knew about Davriel and the letter all along? Why didn't you tell him?

**DR. LINCOLN:** Because, Angela Mackenzie had this whole thing planned out. She entrusted Mrs. Rothschild with the letter, and when Davriel got the letter, it would bring him to me, and I would give him the photo and everything we adults know about breast cancer.

**NUMBUH 30:** She led me on a trail. But why?

(Dr. Lincoln kneels and put his hand on Numbuh 30's shoulder.)

**DR. LINCOLN:** She wanted to show you that you still have friends, Davriel. Plus, she counted on ya joinin' the Kids Next Door, 'cause she was one o' them too!

**NUMBUHS 30 & 5:** _What?_

**DR. LINCOLN:** That's right! Yo' mom told me all about it, and she knew 'cause she wasn't fully decommissioned with the zappin' and the suckin' and the... (_Clears throat_) Anyway, she unofficially aided them as an adult and hoped to bring peace between them and the Kids Next Door.

**NUMBUH 30:** But then her breast cancer prevented that.

**DR. LINCOLN:** Exactly! (_He gets up and walks toward his desk_.) When she died and left ya in Carol's care, Carol let ya join the KND after ya turned 8 'cause it was all part o' the plan. Carol saw that you shared yo' mom's belief in peace between kids and adults...

(Dr. Lincoln takes out a folder from his desk.)

**DR. LINCOLN:** ...And she believed that yo' mom's breast cancer was the very thing that could bring ya'll together, that you could all work together to find a cure.

**NUMBUH 5:** She was right. This is a disease that can take a parent away from a kid. No kid should lose a parent so soon.

**DR. LINCOLN(_Giving the folder to Davriel_):** And this folder contains everything that we adults know about breast cancer, just what you'll need to get started.

**NUMBUH 30:** I... *sniff* I Don't know what to say.

**NUMBUH 5:** Thanks for everything, dad.

**DR. LINCOLN:** It was my pleasure. Of course, there is one strange thing.

**NUMBUH 30:** What's that?

**DR. LINCOLN:** Carol was supposed to give you the letter on your 8th birthday. Why did she wait a little longer?

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, there was an anxious tone in the note she attached to the letter.

(Suddenly, Numbuh 4's girlish scream is heard. We then cut to the hospital hallway. Numbuhs 1 through 4, each armed with various weapons, are running through the hall.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Kids Next Door, fall back!

(Numbuh 86 appears, walking backwards and firing her weapon into a connecting hallway.)

**NUMBUH 86:** You cowards! Can't you see we've got them on the... EEEEEEK!

(A steel tentacle suddenly pulls Fanny into the connecting hallway. Numbuh 1 and company rush into Dr. Lincoln's office and shut the door.)

**NUMBUH 5:** What's goin' on?

**NUMBUH 1:** *Pant, pant* We've been found out!

**NUMBUH 3:** It's the... It's the...

(The door is suddenly bashed in by a large spherical robot being driven by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. The robot has wheels for feet, a plexiglass dome, and four steel tentacles, one of which is holding Numbuh 86, who has lost her helmet.)

**DCFDTL:** We believe Kuki is trying to say "The Delightful Children From Down The Lane!"

**NUMBUH 86:** When I get outta this, I'm gonna...!

(The tip of the tentacle grasping Fanny covers her mouth, causing her to angrily mumble.)

**DCFDTL:** Temper, temper, Numbuh 86!

**DR. LINCOLN:** Here, now! I won't have you Delightful Children trashin' my office with the smashin' and the splinterin' and the...

(A tentacle whacks Dr. Lincoln, sending him careening into his desk and knocking him out.)

**DCFDTL:** We do not heed the words of an adult who conspires with the Kids Next Door!

**NUMBUH 5:** That's my dad you're talkin' about, Delightful creeps!

**DCFDTL:** Your dad? Well, that makes it all the sweeter!

(The Machine extends two more tentacles, and it ensnares Numbuhs 1-5, leaving Numbuh 30 standing alone.)

**NUMBUH 30:** What do you want with us?

**DCFDTL:** Simple, really. We have heard that you are in possession of some highly sensitive information!

**NUMBUH 30:** What are you talking about?

**DCFDTL:** Don't play ignorant with us! We happen to have a very reliable source!

(The machine opens a receptacle on its front and ejects a middle-aged woman with black hair and wearing a woman's business suit.)

**NUMBUH 30:** Mrs. Rothschild?

**CAROL:** Davriel, I swear, I didn't want to tell them! They threatened me!

**NUMBUH 30(_Helping her up_):** It's all right, ma'am (_To the DCFDTL_) All right, so you know now. Take me, but leave the others out of it!

**DCFDTL:** Oh, we don't think you understand. Your friends and these two adults are the only other ones who know about this little project the Kids Next Door are doing, therefore, they must be destroyed!

**NUMBUH 30:** But why are you doing this?

**DCFDTL:** Simple, Father told us to!

**NUMBUH 30:** Father told you to? Do you even know what the information is?

**DCFDTL:** Uuhhh...

(Suddenly, there is a huge flash of fire, and sure enough, standing in a burnt hole in the wall, is Father in full flame.)

**FATHER:** I'll take this from here, my Delightful Children. Go take the Kids Next Door somewhere else and play with them. But don't destroy them until I meet you!

**DCFDTL:** Yes, Father.

(The Delightful Children leave, carrying Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 86 with them. Their fiendish snickering is heard as they go.)

**CAROL:** I never should have told you, you sick monster!

(Carol attempts to slap Father, but she backs off as he bursts into flame.)

**FATHER:** Uh, uh, uh, Mrs. Rothschild. That's no way to treat your new boss!

**NUMBUH 30:** What do you mean?

**INTERIOR: HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

(We see nine IV holders set up like bowling pins, and Numbuh 2 suddenly flies into them, knocking them all down. He is revealed to have been thrown by the Delightful Children in their machine, and they have piled the other kids in a pile. They are all only half-conscious.)

**DCFDTL:** Hah! Another strike!

(The Delightful Children extend their machine's tentacles to set up the IV holders again, pick up Numbuh 2, and drop him in the pile of kids.)

**DCFDTL:** We do hope Father takes more time to destroy Numbuh 30 and his information, because we do rather enjoy throwing you Kids Next Door around! Now, who to throw next?

(The machine picks up Numbuh 86, when suddenly, Numbuh 4 notices the remote to Numbuh 1's shoes in Hoagie's pocket.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Quick, Numbuh 2! Gimme the remote!

**NUMBUH 2:** Uunh... remote? Oh, yeah!

(Hoagie hands Wally the remote, and Wally turns the knob, which sends Nigel careening feet-first at the Delightful Children's machine, and he gets attached to it.)

**DCFDTL:** What? You think your magnetic shoes will stop us?

**NUMBUH 1:** Maybe the shoes won't, but this will! (_To Wally_): Quick, Numbuh 4! Turn it up!

(Numbuh 4 turns the knob to maximum, increasing the magnetic field, which makes the machine's circuitry to go haywire, causing it to explode. When the smoke clears, the DCFDTL are sitting on the floor, grimy and moaning groggily, then they all faint. Numbuh 86 staggers over.

**NUMBUH 86:** Why didn't ya warn me about that?

**NUMBUH 1:** Oh, please! Like you would listen to me!

(The other kids return to their feet.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Good work, Numbuh 4!

**NUMBUH 5:** C'mon! We gotta go help Numbuh 30 and my dad!

**NUMBUH 1:** Of course! Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!

(At that same time...)

**INTERIOR: DR. LINCOLN'S OFFICE**

(Dr. Lincoln is lying on his desk, unconscious, while Numbuh 30 and Carol Rothschild are facing Father.)

**NUMBUH 30:** What are you talking about, you being Mrs. Rothschild's boss?

**FATHER:** Interesting story, really. About a year ago, Mrs. Rothschild's orphanage was having financial trouble, and when I found out from the KND code module _(see Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S_.) that she was once in the Kids Next Door, I wrote a contract that offered to help her orphanage, in exchange for some information she kept about the Kids Next Door she worked with.

**NUMBUH 30(_To Carol_):** Wait! You were in the Kids Next Door too?

**CAROL:** Yes, I was in the same sector as your mother. Like her, I wasn't fully decommissioned, but was allowed to help the Kids Next Door unofficially as an adult.

**FATHER:** Indeed. At first, she refused to give me information about your mother, but I reminded her about the terms of our contract: if she didn't cooperate, she could kiss her orphanage good-bye!

**NUMBUH 30:** You call that a contract? That's blackmail!

**FATHER:** That's business! Anyway, when you joined the Kids Next Door, I thought to myself, "Oh, let him join, as long as he doesn't know what his mother had he can't do anything!" But then, Carol had to complicate everything it all by sending you that letter! (_To Carol_) Well, what are you waiting for? Tell him!

**CAROL:** I wanted to give you the letter on your 8th birthday, Davriel, but with Father watching me like a hawk, I was afraid of what he might do. It took me months to work up the courage to send you that letter, but when I finally did, Father sent his Delightful Children to interrogate me. I didn't want to tell them, (_getting teary-eyed_) but they threatened to destroy my orphanage!

(Numbuh 30 holds her hand, trying to comfort her, and turns to Father.)

**NUMBUH 30:** But, why? Why are you doing this?

**FATHER(_Bursting into flame_):** Why? Because the information you received is not for snot-nosed children to know! Information about breast cancer is for adult's eyes only!

**NUMBUH 30:** That's it? You threatened to destroy an orphanage because of your personal opinion?

**FATHER:** Not just my opinion! Your knowing about it undermines the very foundation of adult supremacy!

**NUMBUH 30:** You're insane!

**FATHER:** Believe that if you want, but either way, you and your friends must be destroyed! And since I can't rely on my Delightful Children to do the job...

(Father conjures up two fireballs from his hands, but as he throws them, Numbuh 30 shoves Carol out of the way and dodges the fireballs. Father then approaches Davriel.)

**FATHER:** When I'm done with you, I'll use that letter as confetti for my victory party!

**CAROL:** You leave him alone!

**FATHER:** You forget, Rothschild, we have a contract!

(Father takes out a piece of paper from his chest and shows it to Carol.)

**CAROL(_Confused_):** How can you carry that around without burning it?

**FATHER(_Simmering down_):** Oh, it's a fireproof pocket I have in this suit. Pretty ingenious really, this custom-made... Hey! (_His body bursts into flame, except the arm holding the contract_.) Don't even think of distracting me!

(Father is suddenly sprayed with a white gas. Dr. Lincoln has regained consciousness and is spraying Father with a Co2 fire extinguisher.)

**DR. LINCOLN:** This oughtta cool you off! With the frostbite and the teeth chatterin' and... Oh, y'know what I'm sayin'!

(Father is then slapped in the face by Carol, and he loses his grip on the contract, which she grabs, and tears in half.)

**CAROL:** The deal is off!

**FATHER(_Shivering and covered with Co2 residue_):** Grrr... Y-Y-You'll p-pay for th-th-this!

**NUMBUH 30:** Not today!

(Davriel leaps through the air and delivers a jab to Father's face, knocking him unconscious. Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 86 enter the room, dragging the passed-out Delightful Children.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Don't worry, Numbuh 30! We'll... huh?

(Everyone notices Numbuh 30, Carol and Dr. Lincoln standing next to an unconscious Father.)

**NUMBUH 30:** It's all right, Nigel. I had help from Mrs. Rothschild and Dr. Lincoln.

**CAROL(_To Numbuh 1_):** What? You think an adult can't fight adult tyranny too?

**NUMBUH 3:** Wow! But I wonder why the Delightful Children didn't know what information we had?

**NUMBUH 30:** Isn't it obvious? Father thought the information was for adults only, and since the Delightful Children were children...

**NUMBUH 5:** Man, that guy's seriously picky!

(The next day...)

**EXTERIOR: KND MOON-BASE**

**INTERIOR: KND MEETING-HALL**

(A vast number of KND operatives are attending an assembly in the KND moon-base meeting hall. Over the stage, there is a large banner displaying the pink ribbon of breast cancer awareness, along with a poster-sized photo of Angela Mackenzie as a child. Numbuhs 1-5 are standing together, while Mrs. Rothschild and Dr. Lincoln, who is wearing his casual clothes, are standing next to them. Numbuh 30 is at the podium, reading the letter to the crowd, with Numbuh 362 and 86 at his sides. They are all wearing the pink ribbon)

**NUMBUH 30(_Reading_):** "...Although I am gone, you will always carry me and your father with you, and I know that you will make us proud. Your mother, Angela Mackenzie."

(Many audience members are weeping, and they are all wearing the pink ribbon as well.)

**NUMBUH 30(_To the crowd_):** This letter, this photo, and the data from the KND code module are all that I have to remember my parents by. According to KND records, my mother was Numbuh 52 of the Kids Next Door. Even after she was decommissioned, she remained an ally of the Kids Next Door, and I can only imagine what more she could have done if she were alive today. It has not been entirely easy for me, being a Kids Next Door operative, especially with my Asperger's Syndrome. But now, knowing that I am continuing my mother's work in bringing kids and adults together, it gives me a newfound sense of pride to be among you all. (_Applause from the crowd_) I thank Numbuh 86 for standing by my side, Mrs. Rothschild for her courage in the face of Father and the Delightful Children, Dr. Lincoln for his caring and devotion to my mother, and I especially thank the kids of Sector V, for their support and friendship, without which I would not be here today. And thank you all for showing your support for this new KND initiative!

(The crowd applauds, and Numbuh 362 walks over and shakes Davriel's hand as she takes the podium.)

**NUMBUH 362:** Thank you, Numbuh 30. In light of this new information about this terrible disease that has taken a former operative from not only her son, but from the Kids Next Door itself, we have put the Angela Mackenzie Initiative into action. We, the Kids Next Door, will start a new partnership with the adult scientific community to help find a cure for breast cancer, so that, hopefully, one day no child will ever again lose a parent to this sickness. Numbuh 30 will be acting as special liaison to the adults to maintain friendly ties, but he will have to select an adult or two to act as unofficial operative.

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, for starters, I choose Mrs. Carol Rothschild as contact in the kid community, since with our help, Gallagher Orphanage is on the rebound and I can especially trust her with it, as I'm sure we all do.

**CAROL:** Davriel, you can count on me! You have my word!

**NUMBUH 30:** And I would like very much for Dr. Lincoln to be our contact in the adult medical community. His knowledge of breast cancer and his unwavering trustworthiness will be invaluable for the initiative.

**DR. LINCOLN:** Why, I'd be honored! With the blushin' and the modesty and... aw, well, y'know what I'm talkin' about.

**NUMBUH 30:** Thank you both. And Sector V, I know we can count on your support when we need it!

**NUMBUH 1(_Enthusiastically_):** You've got it!

**NUMBUH 372:** Then it's settled. Now, we may not find a cure today, or tomorrow, or next week, but one thing is for sure: With the Kids Next Door and the adults working together to fight this disease, one day we will win!

(The crowd gives a standing ovation, and everyone on the stage walks toward Davriel.)

**NUMBUH 86:** Good work, Numbuh 30!

**NUMBUH 30:** Thank you, Numbuh 86. Of course, there will be some busy days ahead.

**NUMBUH 1:** Well, you won't be facing them alone! We're all behind you!

**NUMBUH 4:** Can I take off this pink ribbon now? I feel like a sissy!

**NUMBUH 3:** Aw, you look kinda cute with it on!

**NUMBUH 30:** It's not about looking cute. It's about showing that you care.

**NUMBUH 4:** Aw, well, that makes sense I guess. (_To Numbuh 3_) You really think I look cute?

(Numbuh 3 nods.)

**NUMBUH 5(_To Numbuh 30_):** Hey, thanks for givin' my dad a part in this.

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, he did help out a lot. It's the least I could do.

**NUMBUH 2:** Say, Numbuh 5, now that we know of this disease, aren't you nervous about... uh... you know...

**NUMBUH 30:** Hoagie! That's kind of a personal question!

**NUMBUH 5:** No, it's all right. Nah, I'm not nervous. I guess this means I'll have to take better care of myself as I get older.

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, I guess that makes all the difference.

(Numbuh 362 approaches Davriel and shakes his hand.)

**NUMBUH 30:** I can't thank you enough for this, sir.

**NUMBUH 362:** It's you we should be thanking, Numbuh 30! Great work!

(Carol walks over to Davriel and Rachel.)

**CAROL:** Oh, Davriel! I have something else here that I think you and Rachel should see.

(Carol takes a piece of paper out of her pocket and gives it to Davriel. Both he and Rachel read it, and suddenly, they are both stunned.)

**NUMBUHS 30 & 362:** _We're cousins?_

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
